The Flocks Story
by O.o-KatielovesFudge-O.o
Summary: When Max's crazy band manager teams them up with another band for publicity max doesn't like it. she can't stand things changing. will she exept the new band. First Story. sounds cliché i know. More Faxness later on. Rated T 'cause i'm a worrywart :D
1. insert witty chapter title here

_**'Ello duckies! for some odd reason the entire time i was typing this my mind was stuck on a british accent. enjoy! **_

**_the always famous disclaimer : I do not in any way own Maximum Ride. otherwise why the hell would i be on fanfiction?_**

"She's late." My best friend Ella said flatly.

"Don't worry, I know Jackie, She'll be hear any…" the door flew open and slammed against the wall. "…now."

"Maxie Baby!" Their stood my manager Jackie in all her gum snapping, pastel pantsuit wearing glory. "I have the best news!" Her news usually consisted of doing a concert in Antarctica or running with the bulls in Spain for publicity. Fun. "The Raven's manager called me! You have heard of them right?"

"Err. No." She stared at me like I told her I tortured puppies for fun.

"NO!" She screamed practically bursting my eardrums. "Where have you been? Living under a rock?"

"Apparently." I muttered sinking lower into the couch hoping to avoid being eaten. I'm not scared by much but Jackie can make grown men cry by just looking at them.

She blinked and shook her head choosing to ignore my comment. "Well then, there an all guy band" She said calmly and pulled out a stack of photos (well _apparently_ she's prepared) and plopping the first one down on my lap. The top picture was of a strawberry haired, pale blue eyed boy. "That's Iggy Allen, Age 17 drummer extraordinaire." I silently passed the photograph to Ella.

"He's cute!" Ella exclaimed. Typical. Nudge immediately grabbed it from her.

"He is!" She exclaimed.

"I saw him first" Ella yelled yanking the picture back.

'Nu-uh!"

"Uh Huh!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No"

"Girls!" Jackie Yelled.

"Yes'

"No"

"GIRLS!" The windows rattled as Jackie bellowed.

"Sorry." They both said sounding meek. _Right._

"Now as I was saying," Jackie continued as though nothing had gone wrong. She gave me the second picture. It was of a scowling dark haired, dark eyed boy wearing all black, glaring at the camera is if he wanted the camera person to, well, die. "That is Alexander, also known as Fang Ride, age 18, you're age Max," _Really _like I didn't know my own age? "He is the lead singer and bass player."

"What is he emo?" I asked.

"No. Well actually I'm not sure." Jackie allowed

The door burst open and smacked against the wall. In rushed a very rushed looking Angel.

"I'm here what did I miss?" she panted.

"Well were Jackie got a call from a manager and he wants us to work with the other band. I've never heard of them but there drummer is cute and I think that there lead person is Goth or emo or something. Oh! We could totally do a Goth thing for our next concert! That would be sooooo fun! Max could have on like fishnets and..."

"NUDGE!" We all yelled.

Angel took a seat on the couch next to me.

"Took you long enough sis." I teased her.

"Well not every one can pull of the no make up look." She teased back.

"How much of Nudges rant did you catch?" Jackie asked.

"Hey!" Nudge protested.

"I lost her after they, who I have no clue who they are, but they have a cute drummer." Angel replied with a laugh.

"Ah. I see. I got a call from Thomas, the Ravens manager, He wants you guys to work with them for publicity." She paused to take a breath "and now back to what they look like and who they are." She pulled out _another _picture out of her seemingly bottomless purse. Sometimes I think she has everything in there _plus_ the kitchen sink.

"This is there youngest member. He does all of the pyrotechnics, ad let me tell you they are ah-mazing!, for a 14 year old he could make a fortune!" A blonde hair blue eyed boy stared out of the picture grinning while lighting some fireworks.

"Oh! Angel! He looks just like you! Except older!" Nudge said Angel glared at her and cleared her throat. "…..and you know he's a boy and you're a girl…" Nudge finished quickly.

Jackie chose to ignore the interruption and pulled a picture out of her purse.

"…And this one is Marcus, he is 16 and plays lead guitar. And is the final band member" _**(I really over used the word and in that sentence grouping…)**_ She handed me a picture of a boy _**(well no shit! But I couldn't think of a better way to describe him...)**_ He had shortish black hair and the same eyes as the Emo dude.

"What is he, mini me emo style?" I asked Jackie, passing on the photo.

"He's Nick's younger brother… so essentially yes" she answered.

"…" I had no comeback. Which is rare.

"So guys what do you think!" Jackie asked popping her gum. That noise annoys me to no end. Angel, Nudge and Ella all turned to stare at me.

"What?" I said widening my eyes, trying to project a look of innocence.

"Pleaseeeeeee, Max?" Angle asked giving me bambi eyes at the same time. Oh dear god, help me.

"Yeah, pleaseeeeeee Max?" Nudge and Ella asked catching on. Damn it! Triple bambi eyes. I started squirming.

"Well….. okay." I was regretting the decision already. Ella, Nudge and Angel started jumping around and doing there 'happy dance' sometimes it scares me that Ella can legally vote next year… Jackie waited until they had settled down and plopped themselves in a heap on the couch.

"Alright gals I've set up a video conference for tomorrow. I'll see you bright and early," the looks of Horror on Ella and Nudge's faces were enough to set me off on a round of hysterics. Jackie continued yelling over me "At 7:15 am!" that sobered me up quite quickly.

"Are you CRAZY woman we're all frickin' delusional that early in the morning! I'll have to get up at FIVE FUCKING THIRTY in order to get everyone else up on time I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON!" I yelled. I probably shouldn't have had three cappuccinos before I came. They tend to make me a bit insane. Plus I had to pee.

Jackie just smiled. "See you then girls!" she said gliding out the door. Sometimes I really hate that woman.

**_Has anyone else ever noticed that Word tries to correct Emo as Emu? it makes me laugh._**

**_advice always loved!_**

**_(Don't forget i need a better anme for Max's Band)_**

**_~Katie~ _**

**_P.S. go on facebook chat and do this {ARGH! it won't do the sideways ^, but thats what you put first} (") it makes a penguin this, (^^^) makes a shark () and all (in both)!_**


	2. Authors note: sorrysorrysorrysorry!

ACK! i'm sososososo sorry guys! i haven't gotten a chance to update lately! i know you don't want to here excuses but i'll tell you mine any way

1. i was at camp. no laptop. :(

2. i was at my Grandmas. laptop,but no Wifi.

3. my STUPID ASS LAPTOP GOT A FUCKING VIRUS (stupid sister on fucking barbie princess or whatever). grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr it annoy's me very much. the people at best buy are working on it but they aren't sure if they can "save" it.

i'm so sad/mad i'm on the normal computer right now and will type up the chapter (as well as i remember) I"M SOOOOOOOO SORRY!

**I PROMISE I"LL UPDATE SOON!**

sorry again!

-Katie


	3. getting ready

**_hi! so i'm not dead... Just busy. I haven't had a chance to update, or even write! I've been uber busy. Even over summer break. Now schools back in session, and i actually had time to write. This is mainly a filler chapter. I'll update again when i have more time. But i'll put it this way, my dad yelled at me for having a 92.46 (which rounds up to a 93, which is an A thankyouverymuch) in honors algebra 2. woo. Anywhoos, read and review!_**

* * *

_LAST CHAPTER: Jackie just smiled. "See you then girls!" she said gliding out the door. Sometimes I really hate that woman_

**MAX POV**

My mom pulled into the under ground parking lot. "We're heeere!" she sang/said. Apparently I didn't get my voice from her. "Alright everyone out." Nudge Ella and Angel piled out of the back. I laughed when Nudge stumbled over air and nearly fell. She attempted to glare at me but the effect was ruined by a huge yawn which set everyone else off on a yawning fit. What can I say, yawning is contagious. My mom laughed and brushed a piece on thick dark brown hair from her eyes which sparkled with amusement.

"Alright girls, I'll see you at 9." She said and deposited us in the elevator. We rode up in sleepy silence **(A.N. your probably wondering like, WTF why are they still tired? It's like 7:15 am and they are teenage girls… i'll explain later in the chapter...) **

Jackie met us at the elevator doors with coffee. Thank god. "Alright. You girls have an hour to get ready," she said glancing at me. Oh. I was still in my pajamas "The vault is open…" Nudge and Ella squealed. The 'Vault' is where we store all the clothing for concerts. Jackie doesn't want us wearing just _anything _for concerts apparently. _**I**_ would be happy in jeans and a t-shirt, but noooo we have to get all 'dressy' kinda. -Sigh- "We want to look CASUAL for the chat not like we're going to be performing."Nudge and Ella deflated a bit. "Okay. Skedaddle", and with that Jackie dismissed us turning on her heel and walking towards her office.

"Come' on Max we gotta get dressed!" Nudge said considerably perked up.

"Yeah," Ella chimed in "We get to dress you!" she squealed. They started dragging me down the hallway with Angel trotting be hind balancing a doughnut on her coffee. _Where did she get a doughnut? I want I doughnut_. I mind pouted.

"Um, how about hell to the no?" I stated trying, and failing to get out of there grasps. They dragged me into the Vault.

Nudge and Ella deposited me in a chair and made Angel stand guard.

"No dresses!" I mumble, yawning halfway through. This coffee better kick in soon. Ella and Nudge just looked at each other.

"Duh max. Jackie said casual." Nudge said, rolling her eyes. She turned to Ella "so I was thinking maybe something like what Taylor wore when she…" I tuned her out, humming a random tune. I could feel the caffeine from the coffee start to kick in and was grateful. Remind me to never let those three get a hold of my DVD player and the twilight movies. We spent the whole night watching them. Biggest mistake ever. I swear, does Kristen Stewart have any other facial expressions? I think not. I was brought back to reality when Ella threw some clothes at me.

"Put these on." She demanded. When I showed no sign of moving she sighed, "NOW, Max." I groaned but obliged. Shuffling back to the dressing room I glanced at what they had given me. It was a batman V-neck shirt, it had 3-quarter length sleeves, and they had also given me a pair of mid-thigh denim shorts. What is it called a pair of pants? I mean I get pair of sock, seeing as there are two socks…but I don't understand pair of pants. I slipped the clothes on and bounded back to them. The coffee has definitely kicked in now.

"You look great max!" Angel said and I smiled.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." she was wearing blue floral skirt that hit about mid-thigh, a dark blue shirt with a big heart on it, silver ballet flats, feather earrings and an owl pendant necklace. She smiled.

"Here." Ella said throwing some purple converse at me. "Put these on then go get those robot earrings we got in Seattle, and then stack some studded bangles on." I did as I was told. My ever-present tiffany and co. heart pendant was cold against my skin. It was one of the last things my dad gave me before he left. I wore it practically everyday.

Jackie came in just as Nudge and Ella came out from the dressing rooms. Ella was wearing a green striped long sleeve shirt, with high waisted shorts, a black blazer and white gladiator sandals. She had put on a cherry necklace and heart earrings. Nudge was wearing skinny jeans, a cropped shirt that said 'true love' with a pink cami underneath, black heels, a mustache necklace wing earrings and a rubber bracelet that said 'swag'. I think we all looked pretty hot.

"Great!" Jackie said, and clapped her hands together; her pantsuit of choice today was a light powder blue. "The video meeting will be in the conference room, you have 10 minutes till go time." I rolled my eyes. What are we? Astronauts?

* * *

**_Really short filler chapter... _gah. I'll update again soon! i really need a Beta to keep me on track and edit and such. So PM me if you wanna be mine! **

**-internent hugs!-**

**-Katie**

**PS****. My friend Mandiie and i are "FOREVERALONETOGETHERFOREVER." just so you know. **


End file.
